Gil Kenan
Gil Kenan is a British-American film director and screenwriter. His most renowned works are Monster House (2006) and City of Ember (2008). Early Life Kenan was born in London. When Kenan was three, his family moved to Tel Aviv. At age eight, Kenan and his family once again moved to Reseda, Los Angeles.Daly, Steve (July 26, 2006). "House Beautiful". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved January 23, 2014. Career Kenan studied at the film division of the University of California, Los Angeleswhere he received a Master of Fine Arts degree in animation in 2002.Furniss, Maureen (November 27, 2002). "Fresh from the Festivals: November 2002's Film Reviews". Animation World Network. Retrieved January 23, 2014.Burke, Anne (July 14, 2006). "Monster Man". UCLA Magazine. Retrieved January 23, 2014. For his graduate thesis, he created a 10-minute stop-motion/live-action short filmtitled The Lark.Pfefferman, Naomi (February 22, 2007). "Scary 'Monster House' comes direct from the basement". Jewish Journal. Retrieved January 23, 2014 The first public screening of The Lark caught the attention of Jordan Bealmear, who was an assistant at Creative Artists Agency.Murray, Chris (August 7, 2006). "Gil Kenan: on Monster House, Robert Zemeckis & His Big Break". Animation World Network. Retrieved January 23, 2014. The agency sent hundreds of copies of Kenan's short in order to interest parties in the film industry and after a few months of interviews, Robert Zemeckis offered Kenan the director's chair for his first feature, Monster House (2006). Executive produced by Zemeckis and Steven Spielberg, it was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Happy Feet.Baisley, Sarah (January 23, 2007). "Cars, Happy Feet and Monster House Vie for Best Animated Oscar". Animation World Network. Retrieved January 23, 2014. Kenan followed Monster House with City of Ember, a post-apocalyptic science fiction adventure film based on Jeanne Duprau's 2003 novel of the same name.Wolff, Ellen (October 10, 2008). "Director Kenan Shines a Light on 'City of Ember'". Animation World Network. Retrieved January 23,2014. Produced by Tom Hanks, it was released in October 2008 to mixed reviews and poor box office results."City of Ember (2008)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved January 23,2014. "City of Ember (2008)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 23,2014. Kenan's next film, Poltergeist, a remake of the 1982 Tobe Hooper film of the same name, was released in May 2015. In July of that same year, Kenan signed on to direct and co-write a film adaptation of the popular video game series Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon,"Five Nights at Freddy's". Deadline. Retrieved January 4, 2018. but later withdrew from the project. In January 2019, it was announced that Kenan will co-write a script along with Jason Reitman for Ghostbusters 2020, which is scheduled for release in 2020.Hipes, Patrick (January 25, 2019). "'Morbius' & 'Ghostbusters' Solidify Summer 2020 Release Dates". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved January 25, 2019. Personal Life In 2005, Kenan married Eliza Chaikin, who was an art director on City of Ember. Works * ''Monster House'' * ''Ghostbusters 2020'' Refrences Category:Males Category:Directors Category:Living people Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Screenwriters Category:1970s births Category:1976 births Category:British Category:Americans Category:Monster House